gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Übermacht
UMA |type = Automotive Manufacturing Heavy Machinery Manufacturing |games = Grand Theft Auto IV Grand Theft Auto V |oldlogo1 = Ubermacht-Logo-GTA4.png |oldcaption1 = Old Übermacht logo. |taglines = "Il design della guida of Driving" "Automatic Arrogance..." "Just Think..." }} Übermacht (German for 'Predominance' or 'Overpower') (BAWSAQ: UMA) is a German automotive and heavy construction equipment company featured in the HD Universe of Grand Theft Auto. It is likely a parody of the German automobiles manufacturer . The player can buy stocks from them in the Bawsaq.com website in GTA V. Overview The term Übermacht is German for "supremacy" or "superior", likely a jab at real-life BMW owners having a feeling of superiority over the other marques when driving. An Oracle ad parodying BMW's ad style is seen on billboards around Liberty City, including one at Star Junction. Influence Übermacht is heavily influnced by the German automaker BMW, which most Übermacht vehicles take primary influence from (except for the Revolter, which is based on a Cadillac vehicle). The vehicles also lack the iconic "kidney grille" that BMW is very known for. However, unlike BMW, Übermacht doesn't manufacture motorbikes. Instead they can be seen with manufactured heavy machinery and construction equipment like tower cranes which can be seen at construction sites in ''Grand Theft Auto V''. These construction cranes might be based on Liebherr Group, a Swiss equipment manufacturer which makes tower cranes distributed in Los Angeles by Morrrow. Like BMW, Übermacht has their own performance division called; Sentinel Tuning Division, which is based on BMW M and Subaru Technica International. Vehicles Logos Übermacht has had a variety of different logos that have changed through time in the HD Universe of Grand Theft Auto. (1980-2013) Diamond logo Übermacht's earliest known logo is the red diamond shaped logo. This logo can be seen on most Übermacht vehicles except the Revolter and SC1. It has three spikes on the bottom pointing upwards and two spikes on the top pointing downwards resembling a mouth with sharp teeth. The logo made its first appearance in Grand Theft Auto IV, though chronologically the logo is first used on the Zion Classic, which would mean it has been in use since the mid-1980's. The logo appears to be disused after 2013, having been replaced by a new logo which appears at several locations in Grand Theft Auto V. A variant of the logo can be seen on an advertisement for the Oracle XS and an official Grand Theft Auto Online advertisement for the Sentinel Classic, lacking the red colour in the middle. The font of the stencil text consists of sharp edges, with spikes pointing out of it in several directions matching the spikes on the original logo. Possibly influenced by either or culture, it can be considered as a reference to Übermacht's real-life counterpart , for its products being both sporty and aggressive. (2013-2017) Round Logo Until 2017, Übermacht has its logo shape changed from previously a diamond to a circle, making it more similar to BMW's logo and even closer to that of Volkswagen. The logo still keeps the teeth-like spikes in the middle, though the colour scheme has been changed from red to blue, with the placement flipped over altogether. It also gained a second grey circle to contain the coloured parts. The logo's font is more simplistic and formal for a modern typeface, using the "Sackers Gothic" typeface rather than the old pointy one. This logo can be seen on a billboard advertising the Zion in Morningwood. Contrary to the in-game version, the Zion on the billboard wears this newer badge on the hood. Moreover, a more plain, single coloured version of this round logo can be found on the cover of Übermacht catalog books and Übermacht-manufactured construction cranes, while the text logo is featured on the BAWSAQ stock exchange website as Übermacht's logo. A version of this newer logo can be seen in the red color from the old Ubermacht logo on a Sentinel XS advertisement. Unused Logo This unused logo was made by Grand Theft Auto V's lead graphic designer Steven Walsh and can be found on his portfolio website. The logo is the most drastically different Übermacht logo featuring the diamond shape but also containing another diamond shape on the inside with a round Übermacht logo inside using a different design on the teeth. The logo also contains the Übermacht text on the inside. (2017-Present) Black and Blue Logo The newest Übermacht logo is first debuted as part of the Doomsday Heist update for Grand Theft Auto Online. The logo may look like a recolour of the 2013 logo but it has some grey metallic lines separating the new black and bright blue colours and outlining the logo. The colour change makes the logo look more futuristic and sporty than the previous iterations. The logo appears on the three newest Übermacht vehicles, the Revolter, the SC1, and the Rebla GTS. The traditional stencil text is not present on either of these three vehicles, however. Gallery Ubermacht catalog book cropped.png|'Übermacht' catalog book. Ubermacht-GTAV-Shirt.png|An Übermacht branded shirt seen in Premium Deluxe Motorsport. Ubermacht-Construction-Crane-GTAV.png|A crane at the construction site on Calais Ave, Little Seoul which is manufactured by Übermacht. Ubermacht-Crane-GTAV.png|Übermacht's logo seen on the bottom of a crane in RON Alternates Wind Farm. Ubermacht-GTAV-CranePowerSupply.png|Base of a crane in West Vinewood with an Ubermacht logo. ZionClassic-GTAO-front-Ubermacht.png|A Zion Classic with a Ubermacht livery. Oracle-GTA4-advertising.png|Advertisement for the Oracle XS, commonly seen on billboards in Liberty City. Ubermacht-Billboard-GTAV.png|'Übermacht' billboard. Ubermacht-GTAV-Ad.jpg|Variant from the same billboard, with graffiti depicting a Drive-By Shooting. SentinelXS-GTAV-Ubermacht-Advertisement.png|Advertisement for the Sentinel XS in GTA V. Revolter-GTAO-Poster.jpg|'Übermacht' Revolter advertisement. SentinelClassic-GTAO-Poster.jpg|'Übermacht' Sentinel Classic advertisement. ZionClassicWeek-GTAO-Advert.jpg|'Übermacht' Zion Classic advertisement. Trivia General *There is an advert for the Zion in Morningwood with the text "DISOBEY", and under it "The Design of Driving" which is a hint of its rivalry with Obey, which may be a parody of a billboard rivalry between BMW and Audi in Los Angeles around 2007.http://wonderfulengineering.com/the-historic-bmw-vs-audi-billboard-ad-war-in-pictures/ Another one is placed on top of a building in Downtown Vinewood, coincidentally placed in front of an Obey billboard. *The Oracle, Sentinel and Rebla represent the original BMW model lineups (7-series, 3-series and X-series). *The names of three Übermacht vehicles could be reference to the movie . The Oracle is a reference to the computer program that helps humans fight the machines, the Zion is a reference to the last human city, and the Sentinel is a reference to the machines the humans are at war with. *The Zion and the Sentinel appear to be sister vehicles, the Sentinel appears to be a smaller version of the Zion and the vehicles share similar design cues. Similarly to the real life version, the appears to be a bulkier, more luxurious . *The Übermacht's slogan "The Design Of Driving" is a pun to the real-life 's "Sheer Driving Pleasure". See Also *Sentinel Tuning Division (STD) - a division of Übermacht. Navigation }} de:Übermacht it:Übermacht es:Übermacht pl:Übermacht hu:Übermacht Category:Vehicle Brands Category:Vehicles manufactured by Übermacht Category:Corporations